cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Kali Invades!
“Do you remember the time the Veda Archives were sent into disarray by Kama’s meddling? Kali, an Admin AI for the archives, was responsible for ordering his interference. She has suddenly been sighted in the deepest part of the Veda Archives, and a search party has been organized to confront her. Help Parvati lead the search party and find Kali!” -Quest info (unofficially translated from JP)http://wikiwiki.jp/crawiki/?%A5%AB%A1%BC%A5%EA%A1%BC%BD%B1%CD%E8%21%21 is the 33rd Standard Wizard Quest released in the Japanese version of Crash Fever. The quest takes place in the deepest part of the Veda Archive, ALICE’s most significant data storage-and-management facility. The Admin AI Kali has become warped by her affection for Shiva and has begun abusing her power over the Veda Archive to try and make him love her. The previous incident involving the Veda Archive, Kama Invades!, was secretly ordered by Kali herself. Kali’s goal is to eliminate all possible rivals for Shiva’s affection, which is why she asked Kama to try and eliminate Parvati. Now Kali has taken matters into her own hands, and is using her ability to change the appearance of other avatars in an effort to deter all other female avatars from Shiva. At the request of Parvati, and with the assistance of Durga the player goes to the Veda Archives to find Kali and stop her from abusing the Veda Archives. Parvati is stopped by Vritra, who is sent by Kali to stop anyone from reaching her. The player must defeat Vritra before encountering Kali, who escapes further into the archives. She summons a Scarecrow and uses it as a doll to demonstrate her ability to change the appearance of avatars. By attacking the doll, the player incites Kali to change the doll into the form of Parvati, asking the player to beat her up for her amusement. She then turns the doll into the form of Durga to humiliate her, who she also sees as a rival. The player finally defeats the doll and confront Kali directly. Kali believes the player is a rival for Shiva’s love as well, and attacks them relentlessly. When she is defeated, she swears that she won’t let anyone else have Shiva. Counter Units The counter for this quest is Durga. Although not direct counters, Parvati, Shiva, and Kama will activate unique dialogue when brought. In-Quest Dialogue Floor One (Units: Parvati, Vritra) Floor Two (Units: Kali) Floor Three Bar 1 (Units: Scarecrow) Bar 2 (Units: Parvati) Bar 3 (Units: Durga) Floor Four (Units: Kali) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Blurbs * Kali and Shiva: Kali intends to exterminate all of Shiva's other girlfriends in order to monopolize his love. * Kali and Kama: Kama's hostage incident might have been a part of a decoy plan ordered by Kali. * ((Veda Archive: The Veda Archive is the database serving as ALICE's foundation. Because full-access authority grants god-like power, its management is severely partitioned.)) * ((Kali: Kali went to the deepest part of the Veda Archive and obtained the authority to change the appearances of other avatars and AI at will.)) Trivia References Category:Quests Category:Wizards Category:Japan Wizards